Scarlet Kisses
by asasasssss
Summary: -AU- After the battle Ginny goes missing, Harry heart is broken and he declared that he would spent the rest of his life to find her. Five years later and Harry is now Head of the Auror Department , with a secret case about Ginny. But his case comes to a halt when there is a murder going around killing people, leaving nothing but a red rose and a scarlet lipstick stain.
1. Chapter 1 - Guilt

**Scarlet Kisses**

 _Chapter One: Guilt_

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the only things I own are my OC's and the plot.]**

* * *

Voldemort was defeated at last. Both the wizarding and muggle world was at peace and can be assured that they will live past tomorrow. Sure they had lost a few people on the way: James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore (just to name a few). But on one boy, felt all the guilt on him. It was none other than the-boy-who-lived A.K.A: Harry James Potter. Harry has only hit eighteen but thinks that every death is because of him. Of course he realised that a few people would have died, but never did he think that all the people that died would have died. Especially family. After the death of his mother and father and growing up with his 'uncle', 'aunt' and 'cousin' he didn't know the true meaning of family. Well that was before he met the Weasley's. The Weasley's taught him what's it's like to be in a family. He even regarded them as family plus Sirius, Lupin and a few others. And they had always loved him back and never turned their backs on him. That was until Fred's death. Harry felt like every Weasley hated him because he was the cause of Fred's death. Even though the Weasley's –especially: George, Molly and Arthur– They always said 'we don't blame you.' Or 'it's not your fault.' Or even better 'Fred wouldn't have blamed you one bit.' Though George wasn't talking much to people he always reassured Harry that it wasn't his fault.

Harry was now sitting (what was) his and Ginny's tree. This is where they had sat at through the whole of Harry's last year at Hogwarts. The breeze blew softly. It rustled the leaves and the bare branches, as it was falling into autumn as well as gently blowing through his hair as if someone stood behind him blowing air. The tree itself was a few metres away from the Black Lake. The sun glistened over the lake but making it a little muggy, the shade of the tree offered little relief and shade from the heat. But that didn't matter. Harry felt his whole aurora turn peaceful. The first time he had felt it after the war.

Harry pulled out his freshly repaired Phoenix feathered wand out and ran his hands down it. His wand felt warm against his already hot hands.

'Where's the Elder Wand?' A familiar voice sounded behind him. Harry turned around and smiled as he saw the familiar reddish orange hair of his best friend since the first day on the train.

'Where it should be.' Harry replied.

'You would have had to bloody mad to give up the Elder Wand.' Ron said as he frowned and threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. Personally, if it was up to Ron he would have kept the Elder Wand.

'You would have had to bloody mad to keep that damn wand.' Harry mumbled back.

'Hey!' Ron said alarmed. 'I'm just trying to say that I would of kept it.'

'Ron, Harry!' A voice sounded behind both him and Ron. Harry laughed silently at his two friends. Ron plonked himself next to Harry and started to grumble.

'Hey Hermione.' Harry said as he turned around to wave at her.

'Hello Harry.' Hermione said quite cheerfully as she sat on the other side of Harry.

Harry had sensed some kind of tension between Ron and Hermione. True be told, after the kiss in the Chamber of Secret's tension had been running quite high. Though it was a "spur in the moment" kiss Hermione felt it as much more. But Ron on the other hand wouldn't give Hermione the time of day so she could ask Ron on what he had felt. So the awkwardness of not talking soon turned into tension between the two.

'What's up with you to?' Harry questioned as he turned around at both Hermione and Ron.

'Nothing.' Hermione and Ron said almost instantly.

'Right…' Harry said unsure if to push the matter further.

'So…' Ron said as the conversation shifted from normal to awkward.

The famous "Golden Trio" sat in silence and watched the Black Lake. The Giant Squid splashed about. Before anyone realised the sun was setting and Harry got up and left leaving Ron and Hermione behind. Harry walks up the path and into the castle. Rubble from the battle than had happened just hours ago still littered the hall. Harry walked around the castle with no place of mind what so ever. But he soon found himself walking up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Harry heard gentle weeping up and the tower, so he sped up his pace up the stairs. He finally made it to the top and he saw orange hair that fell over the persons face and arms. Harry quietly moved closer he had a feeling who it was. There was only a family of people he knew with that orange hair colour. He had to be about two feet away now.

'Ginny?' Harry questioned. The person looked up and there he saw a pair of brown eyes that were blood-shot.

'Oh-um,' Ginny stuttered, flustered that Harry had found her. 'Hey Harry.'

'Ginny, are you alright?' Harry questioned her.

'Yeah I'm fine, it's just…' Ginny trailed off before she started to cry again.

'Shh, is it Fred?' Harry questioned knowing that both Ginny and Fred were close, not as close as Fred and George were but they were still pretty close. Ginny nodded. Harry took her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. Moments past before the moon had arisen.

'Oh, shoot! I've got to go!' Ginny exclaimed as she stumbled out of Harry's arms.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Harry asked.

'Somewhere, you don't need to worry.' Ginny replied before she ran down the stairs and out of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry was alone once more. He stood up and walked to look at the sky. And tried to count the stars. This had been the first time since he had first confronted Voldemort that he felt at peace. He now felt relaxed that the fate of the whole world used to be in his hands. Now he could chose his own path and not worry that it will have a major consequence on the whole wizarding world. Ever since that night that Voldemort had killed his parents and his attempt on him he could finally chose his own destiny. His destiny belonged to him and no one can change it. Sure, he could have dropped out of the fight to finally kill Voldemort and take the coward way out, and ran away to somewhere like America. Maybe if he had dropped out not as many people would of died. He moved closer to the stars and the dark navy blue sky. Soon he was by the railing. He looked down and remembered when he had saw Dumbledore's lifeless body fall down the tower and to the ground below. He had a pang in his heart on how he labelled Snape as a Death Eater. When in reality he was nothing of the sort. After Voldemort had started chasing down his mother Snape turned his back on the Voldemort and his cause. He also remembered thinking that Snape was a cold-heartless teacher at loved tormenting Harry. But now it was because his dad and the Marauders were mean to Snape, but more importantly his dad had won this mother's heart. Harry wished he could go back in time to when Snape was alive and tried to understand him better.

Harry walked down away from the tower. Aimlessly he walked around the castle, with his arms in his pockets. He had made it to the Great Hall where the doors were shut and the whole room sounded quiet. He opened the doors and quietly and walked in. His eyes drifted around the hall and finally settled to where he saw Andromeda sitting but Tonks and Lupin with baby Teddy in her arms. Harry carefully walked towards her. While he was walking towards her. His eyes once again wondered through the hall. His eyes caught sight of a family at the very end and it broke his heart. It was the Weasley's. George was asleep on Fred's chest obviously he had been crying. Mrs. Weasley had fallen asleep on Mr. Weasley who was dosing off himself. The Weasley brothers were scattered around Fred and George. And Hermione was asleep next to Ron. All Weasley's were present and accounted for besides the youngest, Ginny.

'Oh! Harry hello.' Andromeda said this had broken Harry's thoughts.

'Hi Mrs. Tonks,' Harry said politely. 'I'm sorry about your daughter and son-in-law.'

Andromeda got up and walked over to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder and said 'This isn't your fault Harry.'

'But-' Harry had started but was soon interrupted.

'Dora wouldn't of thought it was your fault. And Remus would certainly will not had one thought that it was your fault.' Andromeda said. 'Isn't Teddy just wonderful!?' Andromeda said in hope that it would stare the conversation away from Harry's guilt.

'Yes he is wonderful.' Harry said as he looked his god-son in the eyes.

'Do you want to hold him?' Andromeda asked.

Before Harry could protest he had Teddy in his arms. Never had Harry thought that a baby would be this soft in his arms. Harry had the sudden urge to shield Teddy from the world and keep Teddy for himself. Harry sighed in content. He loved the feeling of having Teddy in his arms. This made Harry want children when he was older. But soon Teddy started to cry. This alerted Harry, he had thought that he had broken Teddy. Andromeda sensed Harry's panic and gave him the bottle.

'Don't worry, he's just hungry.'

* * *

Ginny sat alone in the castle, Myrtle's bathroom to exact. Though she didn't really didn't have any nice memories about this place. She wanted to be by herself and what better place than Myrtle's bathroom, where the scariest time of her life was staged. So naturally this would be the last place anyone would look. She sat at the basin that opened up the Chamber of Secrets. Speaking of secrets she had a very deep secret to keep to herself. She was dirty. During the war she had done something that would grantee a place in one of the cold Azkaban cells. She could never tell anyone what she had done. They will never look at her them same. They will look at her like one of them, a Death Eater. Though she had nothing like the Dark Mark but what she did was something a Death Eater would have done. She made Bellatrix look sane, she could have been compared to Voldemort and she would still be better than him (in a bad way). She wished that the curse from Bellatrix had hit her square in the chest. Her mother shouldn't have come to her defence like she did. If anyone knew what she had done they would have left to duel Bellatrix by herself and defiantly wouldn't have defended her when the curse almost had hit her. Instead they would push her into the curse or cursed her themselves. Ginny had to run, she just had to! There was no way that she could stay there and spoil everyone because she had blood on her hands.

'What have I've done?' Ginny said out loud to herself. Her family would disown her and Harry would never want to be in the same room as he anymore. She will be an outcast in the wizarding world. Everyone would shun her as she walked down the street. She will become homeless and jobless. _What about the muggle world?_ Ginny thought to herself. She could go to the muggle world and make herself a new life. Of course she will have to leave all magic behind, but she would rather leave all magic behind than be trapped in Azkaban. As a matter of fact it was magic that got her in the situation in the first place. She won't be able to stay in England. She will have to travel overseas somewhere like France or even America.

Ginny spent the next few hours planning her escape. She decided if it was best she went to the funerals and just ignores everyone until a suitable time popped up for her to leave. Before she left she will go back home and gather all her belongings and withdraw her little savings from Gringotts a hope that it will be enough to get her out of the country. Ginny also decided that it would be best to go to France. It was closer so it should be a cheaper fare over than to a place like America. To ensure no one recognised her she was going to go by the name Gabriella Wilson and only use her magic to use a glamour charm to ensure that her looks will be different and people will not recognise her from her orange hair.

After finalising her plan Ginny made it up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked up to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady was soundly a sleep but a look of horror was on her face.

'Excuse me?' Ginny said softy as she was trying to wake up the portrait up. The portrait wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so Ginny spoke a little louder. 'Excuse me?'

'Hm, what?' The Fat Lady said startled from being woken up.

'May I go in?' Ginny asked.

'Sure.' The Fat Lady said when she realised that it was one of the Weasleys. 'I sorry about your loss.' Even though the Fat Lady hasn't left her portrait news does travel fast and she learnt the Fred Weasley was killed. She never partially liked the Weasley's twins after all their pranks but she still felt sorry for the family. Ginny nodded and walked in, with the portrait closing in behind her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi ya! This is my first fanfic! I've rated it T just to be safe. Please review. I'm sorry if any characters are OOC. **

**-Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2 - Scars

_**Scarlet Kisses**_

 _Chapter Two – Scars_

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. _(Lets just say that if I didn't own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here now!)_ ]**

* * *

Today was a very sad day, the funeral of Fred Weasley. Of course there had been many other funerals. Lupin and Tonks, buried with Lily, James and Sirius at Godric's Hallow which was a teary occasion for everyone. Seeing the three out of four Marauders buried together. After the burial there everyone went out to a pub and drank and shared stories about the numerous pranks they pulled. One of the funnier ones was when they decided to change the Slytherin Quidditch robes into the Gryffindor Quidditch robes for the game against Hufflepuff. Even though Molly and Arthur Weasley were year sevens when James, Sirius and Remus were year ones they still remembered the small basic pranks they pulled. Harry on the other hand stayed at Godric's Hallow and sat with his parents.

Everyone made a slow start to the day. George had left Fred's side non-stop and today would be the first time since the battle that George would have been away from George. Everyone was worried on how well George would take it. Most people thought that he wouldn't be able to attend the funeral. Harry didn't really want to go to the any funerals, _I can't go. I'm the cause of all of their deaths._ He thought to himself. Harry hasn't been spending time with anyone but Teddy. Since Harry was Teddy's godfather, Harry felt like he had to step up to the plate know and look after him.

Harry rolled out of this four-poster bed and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to the seventh year boy's dorm. Most people went to their houses common rooms and dorms to spend the nights after the battle. A few people went back their homes and apperated back to Hogwarts the next day. The Weasleys and Malfoys were the only pure-blooded families that stayed at Hogwarts. Most people that were staying at Hogwarts were Half-Bloods or muggle-borns. Naturally the Malfoys had the whole Slytherin common room and dorms to themselves (besides the frightened year ones and twos whose parents and older sisters or brothers supported the Dark Cause and had been taken by Aurors.) To most people's surprise Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had a few people that were taken by Aurors to have further questioning.

Harry came face to face with a mirror. Harry observed his own reflection. His emerald eyes stood out against his black bags underneath his eyes. It was obvious that the sleepless nights while on the run were catching up to him. His face was pale and screamed sadness. After going to all the funerals Harry felt like he would never experience happiness anymore. Harry wanted to spend time by himself so he was rarely seen in the Great Hall at meal times. If he was at any meals he sat by himself at the end of any table. To sum up his appearance it didn't say that he was a young man. No, it looked like he was a 37 year old drug addict. Even the automatic acceptance of Auror training didn't make him happy. It just reminded him that he had defeated Voldemort and he was the cause of everyone's death.

* * *

Ginny on the other hand slept and constantly stayed in an old abandoned charms classroom. She had transfigured a desk into a mattress and a bed frame. And only left the room to either go to funerals or get food directly from the kitchens. Her time was constantly filled with her staring at a wall or door. Ginny wanted to spend her time with Harry but she didn't want to see anyone. _Not yet_ she thought to herself. She had to tell Harry that she was leaving. She couldn't just pack up her bags and ditch the country. Harry, being Harry he would send a search party out and try to find her. She could tell Hermione. Ginny shook out that thought as soon as it came in. Hermione would just make matters worse. She would somehow convince her to stay or tell everyone then try to make them understand. But Ginny knew that what Hermione would do gave her a one-way ticket to Azkaban with a life sentence.

Ginny got up off cold, hard ground. She instantly regretted it; her bum was sore and cold. She slowly made her way to her trunk and got out some long pants and a Weasley one-of-a-kind sweatshirt. And got changed in the room by the side of her bed. Before she walked towards the door and grabbed the black converse shoes that Hermione had given her two Christmas' ago.

Ginny walked around the castle without a place in her mind. She did have a slight place where she wanted to go, somewhere no would find her. Found herself by the Black Lake. Ginny knew that soon she would have to go back and changed into some more respectful clothes before her brother's funeral. _Maybe if she didn't do the unforgivable maybe her Fred would be alive._ Ginny thought to herself. It was somewhat true, it was like the butterfly affect. You do something bad and fate comes back and decides to serve you a piping hot plate of karma. As if losing her sanity and all she believed in wasn't enough, fate decided to make her whole family pay for her mistake.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by crunching of leaves. She knew someone was coming so she hid behind a tree, in hope that the person doesn't see her red hair or her purple sweat-shirt. Ginny didn't see anything but footsteps making a regular pattern in the leaves and mud.

'Harry?' Ginny questioned out loud to herself. The invisible person turned around, his or hers feet making more footprints that evolved in a circular pattern. Obviously the person was confused, this only confirmed Ginny's thoughts of it being Harry.

* * *

Harry decided on a walk before he attended Fred's funeral. Harry was soon greeted by the gentle autumn breeze as he walked out of the castle. Harry was very tempted to go and find the Stone of Recreation so he could apologise to the people that died, but a walk around the Black Lake would substitute the need for looking for the stone. With the invisibility cloak wrapped around his shoulders and the hood up, no one would be able to spot him. The only thing that people could find of him would be his footprints or if they took the Marauders Map, but that was in his back pocket so no one could find him. It gave him the peace and quiet he wanted the moments to gather his thoughts before he decided to go to Fred Weasley's funeral.

As Harry walked around the lake he kept close to the edge, even though there was mud, but the fallen leaves did a good job of hiding his tracks. And so when he kept off the main track, people wouldn't bump into him. Harry was coming towards the middle of the track around the Black Lake. He could faintly see purple in the distance and the shimmer of a very bright hair colour. As Harry sped up his pace the leaves became drier and started to crunch and make a sound. The person looked around but heard the crunching of the leaves beneath his feet and got up and ran. Harry started to walk a little fast, he was almost power-walking. For an unknown reason he felt the need to see and talk to this person. Harry soon lost the person and stopped walking and stood there.

'Harry?' A voice that sounded like his ex-girlfriend and brother's sister sounded, in a questioning tone. You could say that Harry was very confused.

'Ginny?' Harry said even more confused as he looked for where the voice had came from. There was no reply, but Harry wasn't really expecting one. Ginny wasn't showing herself. So Harry came up with the idea. Harry started to walk away but kept on looking behind himself to see if Ginny would come out from where ever she was hiding. But there was such luck, so after Harry had walked about three metres away from Ginny he turned around and started to walk behind the trees to see if he could spot her. Of course Harry made sure to stay clear of mud and to not make such a crunching noise underneath his feet.

Ginny finally thinking the coast was clear she continued to walk around the track around the Black Lake. Ginny obviously didn't see Harry turn around. (Not that she was able too). That was until she bumped into an invisible force. Both her and Harry weren't playing attention at all and walked straight into each other.

'Omph.' Both Harry and Ginny said as they bumped into each other. Ginny was unlucky and fell backwards on the ground. Harry quickly took off the cloak and reached for Ginny so he could help her up.

'Thanks,' Ginny muttered as Harry helped her up.

'Anytime.' Harry replied.

Soon there was an awkward silence that filled the area up like a balloon. The pair of them stood there not knowing what to say. Harry wanted to talk to her why she has been cut off from the world, but Harry thought it would start off the waterworks. Ginny in turn wanted to ask him about what he did while he was on his quest to find horcuxes, but neither did she want Harry to start his blame game. The awkwardness was soon cut off, because of the clock donging away. It meant it was twelve o'clock. Time for Fred's funeral.

'Look, sorry Harry I have to go.' Ginny said, and all that Harry did was moved out of her way.

* * *

The funeral was being held at a magical cemetery by the Burrow, making it easy for the family to go and see Fred anytime they wanted. With Fred's funeral there wasn't a set guest list. Basically if you wanted to pay your respect you're invited to join the funeral. Everyone who was attending walked to a apperation point outside of Hogsmeat -which was getting repaired because of the battle. It was sad to walk past what was going to be one of the joke shops. Everyone was coming, regardless if you were a Slytherin or Gryffindor people were still coming to attend the funeral.

Ginny was lagging behind at the back. She had no one to walk with and no ones shoulder to cry on. Harry was off walking and talking with Hermione who was at the front of the pack. And all her family were already at the cemetery.

 _I shouldn't be going, I'm the cause of his death._ Ginny thought to herself. Although she was sad and had she had a feeling that Fred wouldn't want her at his funeral, she had to go. It was her brothers death, her family needed her as much as she needed them. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone _(especially George)_ that Fred was her favourite brother out of her six brothers. Charlie and Bill she didn't see that much, Ron was just over-protective, and George and her didn't really connected on a personal level. Ginny's thought were soon interrupted when they made to the apperation point.

'Anyone who cannot apperate could you please find someone who can and hold their hand.' Professor McGonagall said.

A little year one student she noticed was call Anne came up to her.

'May I please apperate with you?' She questioned. Anne was a family friend of theirs, her father worked closely with her father at the Ministry of Magic. Her parents were sadly murdered while she at Hogwarts for their interest in muggles. Ginny took her underneath her wing and helped for the rest of the year.

'Sure! You may feel a little sick though after we apperate.' Ginny explained.

'That's fine.' Anne nodded back at Ginny. And with a 'pop' they disappeared.

* * *

When Ginny and Anne arrived at the cemetery, you could see the Burrow in the background, and the wind rustled the trees. Anne was still holding Ginny's hand tightly and was looking dizzy and slightly green. Ginny held one tighter and walked towards a seat, with Anne following close behind her. Ginny chose a seat on the outside and made Anne sit in the inside seat. She looked around and saw the rest of her family file into the row that she was currently sitting in.

'Where have you been Ginny?' Ron asked, when Ginny looked Ron in the eye, his eye were bloodshot from crying and his skin splotchy.

'Just around the castle.' Ginny replied. Ron nodded. Ginny took her chance of looking around the cemetery to see who has came. Nothing new, just mostly Gryffindors.

'We are gathered here today...' someone started but Ginny soon tuned out.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Sorry, I probably should of updated quicker but I really wanted for this chapter to be up to a reasonable standard. Thank you to the people that have left a review. I'm also sorry that I couldn't write Fred's funeral with more detail. Just thinking about his death sometimes just makes me teary. Thanks a heaps!**

 **~Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3 - Confront

_**Scarlet Kisses**_

 _ **Chapter Three – Confront**_

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.]**

* * *

After the sad day of Fred's funeral, Harry sat wondering what he had done for Ginny to ignore him. Sure, he did break up with her and left to go on his quest, but she didn't despise him that much, or did she? That was the question that was constantly buzzing around his head. It just had to be deeper than that! She said it was okay when they had broken up, but the she could be just saying that to make Harry better about himself. He wanted to help her, he really did. But he couldn't if they couldn't if they couldn't spend more than five minutes in the same room if Ginny keeps on walking out.

Outside and underneath their tree (Harry's and Ginny's) is where you would find Harry Potter. Most of the funerals have been so the clean-up of Hogwarts can begin. The goal is to finish cleaning up the school before the new school year starts, as most of the students want to repeat the previous year and pass their NEWTs or OWLs, or just have classical Hogwarts experience, not have a Headmaster that was influenced by the Dark Lord and was still fighting for the Order in secret. Hermione, of course, was thrilled for this opportunity as she wanted to fulfill her duty of Head Girl and complete her education at Hogwarts.

Ron on the other hand is thrilled about the fact that Draco has been placed into a holding cell at Azkaban to have further questioning about his involvement with the Dark Lord. Ron was even more thrilled to learn that Draco's father has been given a life sentence to Azkaban. 'That should teach them who's superior.' Ron would always boast. Hermione would always turn around and say something like: 'Ronald! How can you say that?' Then Ron would revisit all the times that Draco had called her Mudblood and teased her about her, his and Harry's blood status. Normally it would turn into a debate that Harry could never stop.

During those times Harry would slip out of the room unnoticed and go for a walk with his thoughts always drifting back to Ginny. This is how Harry found himself in front of their tree with most of the leaves creating puddles around him. Puddles of red, yellow, orange and brown. It was truly beautiful, but Ginny could beat this any day, in Harry's mind that is.

* * *

Ginny on the other hand still stayed in the abandon classroom. Ginny has recently sent a letter to Gringotts to have an appointment to empty her vault. She desperately wanted to get out of England and on the way to France. Ginny had to admit that after the confrontation with Harry before Fred's funeral was awkward and made her remember who to talk to people and to realise that she has to talk to people. She just cannot not talk when she sees people.

Ginny sometimes think that her and Harry are living like the famous muggle star-crossed lovers: Romeo and Juliet. No matter how hard they try and get together there is always something in the way. At first it was that Harry only saw her as a fangirl, and only thinks about kissing Harry. Secondly Cho, after Cedric died Cho was trying to use Harry as a way to get over Cedric and Harry was too blind and in 'love' to see it. When they did get together their time was short because of the war and Harry wanted to keep Ginny safe. Now both Ginny and Harry have shut everyone out for their own reasons. And it's Ginny's reason why they cannot be together. _It's not like everyone would like to be with you after they know what you have done._ Ginny bitterly thought to herself.

Ginny's thoughts were soon broken as she had heard scratching on the window. Ginny carefully got up, because she realised that it was an owl. Ginny opened the window, she was soon greeted by a chilly autumn breeze and an eagle owl with a letter attached to its leg. Ginny removed the letter from the owl's leg. The owl in return cocked its head to the side like it was asking for a treat.

'Sorry I don't have anything you can eat,' Ginny said quietly to the owl. The owl hooted as it wanted some kind of payment. 'Fine, you may come in.'

Ginny opened the window wider and the owl flew in and around the room until it came to a stop and perched on the frame of Ginny's transfigured bed. Ginny closed the window and steadily made her way to her bed to sit and read the letter. As soon as Ginny sat down she turned the letter around to see a green wax seal. A rush of excitement came through Ginny as she realised that it was from Gringotts.

 _Miss Weasley,_

 _We accept your offer on emptying your vault. We would like and need Mr or Mrs Weasley to accompany to Gringotts when you empty you vault. This is just to confirm your identity and to have your caregiver's approval as you are under the age of seventeen._

 _As of the appointment, we have an opening in two weeks. This is because of an incident we had with people entering vaults that are not theirs._

 _We hope to be hearing from you soon, Miss Weasley,_

 _Yours Truthfully,_

 _Frederick Charles,_

 _Head Goblin at Gringotts._

Ginny smiled the only thing that was bad was the fact that she would need to wait at least two weeks until she can leave the country and carry on her life somewhere else. Though she couldn't tell her parents why she needed them to come with her. She could just say that she is going to Wizarding University. Which isn't a lie, she was going to attend a muggle university. She really didn't know what she was going to study but she is going to go to university. Maybe something cheap and easy like teaching or nursing.

Ginny had decided to go for a walk around the castle to clear her head. But never did she thought that Harry would be on the prowl close behind and actually looking for her.

Ginny was still on Harry's mind. He was still wondering what he had done to make Ginny avoid him like a contagious muggle disease. _It's probably some stupid girl problem._ Harry thought to himself as he walked around the castle.

* * *

Harry turned a corner to see a flash of long orange hair. It was Ginny. _Maybe today won't be so bad._ Harry thought to himself as he walked quicker so he doesn't lose Ginny again.

'Ginny!' Harry calls out as he was about three metres behind her.

'Harry!' Ginny says in shock as she turned around to greet him.

'Where have you been?' Harry questioned her.

'Oh, you know around.' Ginny replied as she looked at the ground. The awkward tension in the corridor was filling up like a balloon.

'Define "around".' Harry asked.

That caught Ginny of guard she couldn't possibly say that she had been hiding in an abandoned charms classroom. 'Um, yah know… the girls dorms.' Ginny quickly said.

'Oh right.' Harry said as he was suddenly interested in the floor. 'Would you like to go for a walk?'

'Sure, I don't see why not.' Ginny replied unsure of herself.

The lovebirds walked around the castle and were sharing things about what happened. As they were walking around the castle, they bumped into numerous people: Professor McGonagall, Luna and Neville, Susan Bones, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. All in which gave them massive smiles and bided them a good day.

'Let me get this straight, you were both Quidditch captain and Head Girl.' Harry said with his eyes wide open.

'Well yeah,' Ginny said. 'You see after you and Hermione and Ron left, naturally I went to be Quidditch captain because I was the one person that more experience playing Quidditch,' Ginny said as she started to explain.

'How did you get Head Girl then? Especially with Snape as Headmaster?' Harry questioned.

'McGonagall managed to twist a few things for me to be Head Girl.' Ginny said.

'Good old McGonagall.' Harry laughed, and soon Ginny had joined into.

The duo continued to walk around and was soon standing outside and underneath their tree. Harry lay back on the tree and then slid down and sat on the leaves that were gathered at the base of the tree.

'Sit.' Harry said.

Ginny followed Harry's request and slid down the tree and sat on the same pile of leaves. A gentle breeze came through the grounds and rattled the non-existent leaves and the branches of the tree. The wind picked up all of the leaves at were scattered around the ground and blew them everywhere. Harry felt the awkward tension disappear with the wind so he decided to place an arm around Ginny. Ginny flinched at first but slowly snuggled into Harry's shoulder.

Their peace wasn't kept for long as Hermione came running out.

'Harry! Ginny!' Hermione called out. Both Ginny and Harry turned their heads to their friend who was slowly coming closer to the tree.

Harry was a little angry with Hermione with her interrupting their peace and quiet. When Hermione finally arrived she was out of breath and looked very excited.

'Guess what!' Hermione exclaimed once she had caught her breathe back.

'What?' Ginny and Harry said at the same time and looked at each other and started to laugh.

'Kingsley said that I can go over to Australia and find my parents!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

'Wow! This is great news!' Ginny exclaimed as he got up to give her friend a hug.

'Yeah I'm quite excited.' Hermione said smiling. 'Well I'll leave you to lovebirds to carry on talking.' Hermione said as she walked away.

Ginny took her place next to Harry and smiled brightly at him.

'Aren't you excited?' Ginny questioned.

'Um yeah.' Harry said in an unconvinced voice.

'Why aren't you happy?' Ginny said turning right around to see Harry.

'I'm thrilled that she can go and find her parents,' Harry stated. 'But why have you been avoiding me.'

'Reasons.' Ginny said looking at her lap.

'Reasons!?' Harry exclaimed.

'Well yeah, I can't exactly tell you.' Ginny mumbled into her lap.

Harry considered Ginny's response. The war did change everyone, and Ginny is included in that everyone.

'I'll give you all the time you need, but I'm not dropping this.' Harry said.

Ginny smiled sadly. _Ha, you're never going to find out._ Ginny thinks to herself. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her into him once more. The pair sat in the sun admiring the beautiful day.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor year seven boys dorm, most people were down in the Great Hall eating dinner, but Harry was sitting on his bed with a dinner plate abandon, which one of the elves had brought up. _Roast chicken and mix vegetables must be one of the dinner options tonight_. Harry thought as he looked over at his dinner plate which still had some chicken and gravy on the plate.

Harry soon heard people coming running up the stairs and burst into the room and started talking about Quidditch. Harry remembers that late night conversations him and everyone in his dorm would have every time there was a Quidditch game on at school. Most of the time they would be ranting on how Slytherin's are dirty cheats and shouldn't ever step foot onto the pitch again.

'We should have a friendly game of Quidditch.' Ron said breaking Harry out of this thoughts.

'Yeah I know what you mean, everyone seems down and maybe a game might make everyone a little happier.' Dean said.

'Yeah what do yah say Harry?' Ron said and he patted Harry on the shoulder. 'Wanna play seeker for us?'

'Sure! I don't see the problem.' Harry said.

'Then it's settled then, now we just need to find more players.' Ron said smiling brightly.

* * *

On the other side of school Ginny sat at a desk writing many letters, a reply to Gringotts, a request to leave the country for the Minister of Magic, a letter of application to the University of France and a few other minor letters to many other people.

'The sooner I'm out of here the better.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'm dragging out too long. I'm wondering if I just need to get Ginny out of England and into France? I'm sorry that this update took so long. I hope you're all well.**_

 ** _-Ashley_**


	4. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Hi guys! I haven't given up on this story, in fact in going to post it on my other account when I finish writing the book completely! My other account name is Vaporeonnn, I have other books on there as well. As this isn't my active account anymore I'm going to take this book down. I've added it to the list of books that are coming soon on my other account. I'm truly sorry. But I'm hoping for the book to resume in December before Christmas. I will be finished school and I'm planning on having a writing spree and finish off every book that I have started on various websites! It will be a while before I officially take this book down._

 _-Ashley_

 _P.S: Have any of you read Harry Potter and the Cursed Child? It is literally amazing, I would love to tell you all what had happened, but I don't want to spoil it for anyone! I had to stop reading it in class because my reactions were giving too much away! I do hope that you all get to read it at some stage and not get it spoiled, like my dad did to me. But it is truly an amazing book!_


End file.
